


(You're like an art piece,) Free like wind

by RenTDankworth



Series: Strawberry and Coffee and Talks (KRTK week 2k16) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KRTK week, KRTK week 2k16, M/M, Sensate!Kuroo x Sensate!Tsukishima, Sense8!AU, Sense8!AU x Artist!AU, day #11, free - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y al final, a Kuroo no le importa que esa <i>Luna</i> sea inalcanzable para él, pues siempre podrán convivir aunque no se hayan visto realmente en sus vidas. [KuroTsuki] [Sense8!AU x Artist!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're like an art piece,) Free like wind

**「** **S** tr _a_ wb _e_ rr _y_ _a_ nd **C** _o_ ff _ee_ _a_ nd **T** _a_ lks **」**

**.**

**.**

**_Love_ ** _, like **art**  
must be always **free.**_

**.**

**—Hernando/Sense8**

**.**

**.**

**VI.- (You’re like an art piece,) Free like wind**

**.**

**.**

**_—Scape from reality—_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pinceles se mueven de un lado a otro. Los colores se mezclan dando vida a otra porción de su alma (de su verdadero ser) que pide salir desesperadamente.

En su mente, la imagen de un gato negro intentando alcanzar la luna llena.

(Es irrisorio, hermoso y cruel a la vez).

Kuroo se siente identificado con ese gato negro enamorado de la luna en su pintura. A lo largo de casi 10 años ha intentado alcanzar ese satélite que ha sido romantizada en miles de ocasiones que el cliché se queda realmente corto.

Sus ojos parecen perderse en su tarea, moviendo sus huesudas y maltratadas manos con manchas de pintura por todos lados.

Tetsurō intenta aprovechar al máximo esa subida en su estado de ánimo, en la forma en la que la inspiración le ordena recrear los tristes momentos encerrados en su subconsciente y que parece haber olvidado.

(De abstraer el amor que siente por alguien que no ha visto realmente, pero que conoce a la perfección).

La luna ese chico que sabe que vive en Inglaterra por asuntos familiares y personales, el gato negro que le observa es él, y el cielo nocturno es el mismo que puede ver en Tokio y ha memorizado desde que era un niño.

.

Tsukishima le observa a lo lejos.

Puede sentir su presencia, aunque no esté en esa habitación realmente.

_Sensate._

Son personas conectadas a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo con habilidades que nadie debe saber porque no las comprenden, y el ser humano tiende a destruir y temer a aquello que no conoce ni comprende.

Han sido casi 10 años desde que _nació,_ ya no es alguien que teme a su condición.

—Así que esto era lo que estaba viendo. —La voz de Tsukishima es suave, el acento inglés se ha pegado a su perfecto japonés.

Es raro, piensa Kuroo. Se supone que su inglés debería tener más marcado su acento japonés, no al revés.

—He vivido más tiempo en Inglaterra que en Japón, Tetsurō. —Responde el rubio.

Ese chico siempre ha parecido leerle la mente, y considerando su condición como _Sensates,_ no sería demasiado raro que fuera así.

.

Kuroo continúa moviendo sus largas y delgadas manos, mezclando colores y dando color a los trazos dibujados previamente a carboncillo.

Sigue siendo un asco en eso de cuidar que la pintura no mache de más su piel, pues cuesta horrores quitarla por completo. Por su ropa ya ni se preocupa, las manchas de óleos y aerosoles parecen haberle dando una identidad propia a sus holgadas camisas y pantalones negros con colores dispersos por todos lados.

Tsukishima le sigue con su mirada. Esos ojos color miel que parecen observar hasta su alma y hacerle sentir extraño.

(Pero le encanta esa sensación).

—¿No deberías estar haciendo algo más interesante, Tsukki? —cuestiona el pelinegro después de un rato. Kuroo supone que a esa hora el rubio debería estar haciendo algo más interesante que observarle.

—Tengo el día libre en el trabajo, y mi hermano viene de visita hasta la noche, así que no. No tengo nada interesante qué hacer. —Responde Kei.

A Tetsurō le satisface esa respuesta, se sentiría culpable de que el rubio no preste atención en su vida diaria por estar con él.

—¿Estará en la próxima exposición? —pregunta Kei está vez.

Kuroo voltea un poco extrañado, hasta que recuerda que su última colección de pinturas viajó hasta Inglaterra durante 15 días antes de regresar.

—No. Esto es más bien un capricho mío. —Responde el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hay pintura en su rostro, y Kei suelta una suave risa al ver que el mayor tiene manchas de colores en las mejillas.

Es curioso cómo pueden convivir de esa forma siendo que viven a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Pero también es un poco triste, y a la vez romántico.

.

.

—¿Cuántos quedamos en el grupo? —pregunta Kuroo una vez terminada su tarea.

Tsukishima siente un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar correctamente.

—Cinco. _Estuve_ en el funeral de Shimizu. —Responde el rubio con un tono triste, y aguantando las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar de sus ojos.

Tsukishima y Kiyoko fueron bastante cercanos, ella parecía ser una buena persona y una especie de hermana mayor para Kei.

—Piensa que sus _hijos_ tendrán un mejor destino que nosotros que hemos sido marcados. Y al final, nosotros seremos juzgados por el valor de nuestros corazones. [1]

—Siempre me da mala espina cuando empiezas a hablar de cosas serias.

.

Kuroo piensa, han pasado tantos años y esa _Luna_ le sigue pareciendo inalcanzable, a pesar de que ha convivido en incontables ocasiones con Tsukishima.

Y es esa forma tan única de convivir, de sentir, de relacionarse con los demás de su grupo que le hace sentir _humano,_ pero también le hace temer.

Es cierto que fueron marcados, y en cualquier momento podrían dar con ellos y obligarlos a decidir si terminar con sus vidas y obligar a los siguientes a _conectarse,_ o dejarse llevar como lo hizo (el bastardo de) Oikawa, por aquellos que quieren experimentar con el siguiente eslabón evolutivo.

—Ah. Es tan difícil. —Murmura el pelinegro.

Tsukishima no sabe a qué se refiere el mayor con total seguridad, pero no puede estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Te gustó la pintura? —pregunta Kuroo.

Kei asiente débilmente, le ha encantado.

Los detalles tan bien cuidados, los colores tan vivos y nítidos, el realismo que tiene la obra en sí. Es una lástima que el mundo no vaya a poder verla.

—En ese caso, es tuya. Te la puedo mandar hasta Inglaterra. —Y una ligera sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro con difuminadas manchas de pintura.

.

Y Kei piensa que es verdad.

_«El amor es como una plaga dentro del grupo»._

Pero no le importa, porque esa pintura es uno de los pocos detalles que en verdad le gustan.

.

.

.

«El _amor_ , como el _arte_  
siempre debe ser _libre_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Frase de Hernando a Lito en Sense8, no recuerdo muy bien el episodio pues tiene tiempo que vi la serie.


End file.
